


Take A Ride On My Disco Stick

by OrangeSprout



Category: Mewgulf, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Cute, Dd/lb, Gulf has the cute sprout hair, I think it's that too, Little Space, Little space and sex, M/M, Mew is big but only to Gulf in little space, What Else Do I Tag?, does that count as size kink?, huff - Freeform, it's just nice sex, little Gulf, over use of words like-, pout, whine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 10:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeSprout/pseuds/OrangeSprout
Summary: This seems longer than it should be because it's just sex in little space(Sorry for any spelling mistakes I didn't really check too thoroughly)
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Take A Ride On My Disco Stick

**Author's Note:**

> This seems longer than it should be because it's just sex in little space
> 
> (Sorry for any spelling mistakes I didn't really check too thoroughly)

Mew doesn't ask for much in terms of their relationship. He's content to give Gulf whatever he wants or needs. And Gulf doesn't need much, he's a simple guy with simple needs. Sleep, food, a good belly rub, some kisses, for Mew to throw him over the couch and rail into him so hard they almost break the sofa. That last part only happened once but the point still stands. Simple.

It wasn't until recently that they had started exploring different areas, more specifically little space more. Something that had happened by accident one day to Gulf and after some research it somehow turned into something they did regularly. Or semi-regularly. It's still fairly new to their dynamic- only a few months old to them. But in true Mew fashion, he's researched it and talked about it with Gulf like he was doing a dissertation on the subject. Gulf had initially done a quick search take ten minutes to read up on it and called it a day. Which might have been why Mew was so adamant to do more research because Gulf hadn't. Mew always the precautionist.

The new dynamic worked really well with their already formed dynamic because Mew enjoyed taking care of Gulf already and Gulf loved when Mew took care of him. This just got heightened in little space. Gulf's playfulness also got heightened and Mew had never been happier to have little Gulf playing with him and indulging his own childish side. Not to mention Gulf was only so cuddly normally but when he was little he was the best cuddler, so much so that it was nearly impossible for Mew to keep his hands to himself.

But last night Mew asked for something Gulf hadn't really thought about before. Mew wanted sex in little space. Maybe it was because the past couple of sessions Gulf has found himself with a keen interest in Mew's body, particularly his dick or special area that Mew wanted to name titan (because it smashes and wrecks things and people. Mew was trying to imply his dick smashed people like it was some anime villain) and even in his little space he could only laugh at the name. They've settled with 'special stick' in his little space (He likes the alliteration) for now until Mew can convince him of another one.

He wasn't opposed to the thought of sex with Mew in little space, it had just never crossed his mind because even with his need to touch Mew more when he's little it's never been sexual. At least not for him. But Mew told him that sometimes he does get aroused, he doesn't act on it of course but Gulf had noticed that a few times after he came back to being big again Mew would be a little rougher than normal. (Not that the minded at all, no not all. He loved it. Who wouldn't love being attack by a titan? No, he takes that back maybe the name wasn't so bad.)

Plus Mew doesn't often ask for things and when he does Gulf has a really hard time saying no. There really wasn't a reason to say no either.

"We'll stop at any time you feel uncomfortable. Just say red. But I'll be careful and slow." Mew says a bit hastily, Gulf could see the jitters of excitement as his leg bounces on the ground. And really who could say no?

So here they were. Ready to enjoy a fun session together and probably have sex. The closer they got to actually doing this the more nervous Gulf felt about it. Because his little space was a happy place for him and having sex with Mew made him... happy. Yeah, that's the right word for it. So theoretically if you take those two happy's you get double happy. That's how emotions work right, you just stack them on top of each other and they evolve like pokemon into a new better (or worse) form. Double happy.

“Alright.” Mew closes the distance between them to sit next to Gulf. Mew had put lubes and condoms close by their little nest of pillows, blankets, and plushies in the corner that they used for little time. Mew is nice enough to hide them under a pillow until later. Gulf isn't sure he could get into little space while staring at them, maybe just horny space. “Ready?"

Gulf doesn’t answer but Mew slides behind him, wiggling them until Gulf is between his legs as they layout on the floor. The plush carpet underneath them. Mew pushes a plushie panda in his arms before pulling a blanket up over them and starts an episode of one piece. Sometimes he can slip into little space without trying but sometimes he has to ease into it and they've found the watching cute anime together helps. One piece works the best because Mew gets all excited to watch it with Gulf and the excitement easily blends over to Gulf and helps him to fall into little space.

Mews face nuzzles at Gulf's neck and he takes a long deep breath molding into Gulf's back as the intro plays. Gulf wiggles at the ticklish feeling of Mew's breath at his neck but eventually settles into the warmth of the body behind him.

Gulf tries to focus on the show and Mew's warmth but all his mind can think about is the lube and condoms within arms reach. His little self just isn't coming out. He shifts again as his eyes drift from the screen again to look over Mew's desk that's scattered with papers and sticky notes for his research and schedule.

Mew's hands pat his belly softly and he looks down at them. Those big hands kneed softly at him

“Just relax darling.” The words muttered slowly against Gulf's skin.

Gulf wiggles, his fuzzy socked feet stretching out to tap at Mew's feet before he pulls them closer to him, fiddling with Mews hands on his tummy. He nibbles at his lip as Mew nuzzles his cheek

“You’re not relaxing.”

Gulf sighs sadly, "I don't know why I can't, I'm a big boy today."

Mew sighs and Gulf feels it against his neck, the heaviness against his back. "Gulf if you scared we don't have to."

"I'm not scared." He says back in a snappy voice.

"We don't have to have sex in little space if you don't want to." Mew offers. His hold loosening around Gulf.

Gulf pulls the arms back tight again. "No, I want to. I'm just... nervous I guess."

"You sure?"

"Yes," Gulf says sternly.

Then Mew is pulling him back into that tight safe hold of his, noses at his cheek. “Just think about how small you feel against me,” Mew says calmly, lips brushing again his cheek. “Just let me take care of you like I always do. Just be a good boy for daddy.”

Gulf wiggles his toes as he fiddles with the ear of the panda. “I’m your good boy.” He says softly.

“Yes, you are.” Mew takes a big sniff kiss of Gulf temple. “Don’t think too much of it, we're just snuggling my good boy.” Slim fingers gingerly run over the rim of Gulf's ear sending tiny shivers through his body. “My perfect baby.”

Gulf couldn’t stop the gentle alluring sound of Mew's soft hum and the delicate message to his ear. He could almost feel the purr run through him as they fall into a quiet moment, one piece playing in the background. Mew nuzzles him, cuddles him, and gives him all the warm feelings that come with being wrapped in the one you love.

And that was all he needed to feel that particular feeling. Not quite like a sinking feeling but that feeling you get after a stressful event when the world finally slows down and your body just ... relaxes. Melting into a state of ease as your brain takes a break. It was almost like that Salvador Dali painting, the persistence of memory, melting It was that feeling. At first, he used to fight this feeling, scared by how it felt. How would the people around him think of him if they saw him like that? How would he feel during? Would Mew think less of him? hadn't. Mew indulged him and now it's almost scary how good it feels but now he lets it take him. He slips into. Because will always be there with him.

Mew's hand taps over his tummy as he sinks deeper. Gulf plucks at the panda pillows' ears, his toes opening and closing before he tentatively turns to press his face into Mew's neck. Mew's hand pats his head absently as he watches one piece.

He felt little, tiny, so small against Mew's wide chest. The big hands over his torso, caressing his sides and tummy. He wiggles his toes against Mew's calves, curling closer.

“Daddy’s big.” He giggles. Mew's body stiffens for a moment before pulling him impossibly close.

"Baby is small," Mew says back with a chuckle, Gulf giggles. His toes wiggling to try to grab at Mews sock-clad foot.

"Daddy got a new outfit for you baby," Mew says after a few minutes of cuddling, pulling a sweater out from under a nearby pillow.

"Outfit?" Gulf says cutely, his hands playing with Mew's long finger on his belly.

"Hmm-hmm. Want to try it on?"

Gulf pouts softly, looking over the lump of fabric with only mild interest, "Cute?"

"Only the cutest for my baby."

Gulf thinks about for a moment, feet wiggling under the blanket. Mew holds the sweater up to show it to Gulf who shakes his head, hand pushing it aside to watch the screen again. "No."

"No," Mew asks, he holds the sweater back up. "It's really cute."

Gulf just shakes his head more and whines, "No."

"Won't you try it on for daddy?" Mew whines back kissing his cheek a few times.

"No." Gulf shakes his head, pulling the panda pillow closer to his chest.

Mew drops the sweater in front of them to curl around Gulf, wiggling him as he gives him a few loud kisses to his cheek before leaning away. "I thought you were daddy's good boy."

"I am a good boy," Gulf says leaning over to place a pouty kiss on his cheek.

"Good boys wear the clothes daddy wants." Mew wiggles them both side to side as Gulf pouts. He continues to wiggle them until Gulf pushes him away.

"So mean." Gulf huffs kicking the blanket off and then tugging at his own shirt. the shirt gets stuck at his head and he gives a loud whine when he can't get it over his ears. Mew chuckles as he helps him before tossing the shirt off to the side. Mew also helps him with his pants before Gulf could even ask, then tugs at the hem of his boxers as well.

"These too," Mew requests and Gulf pushes the hands away.

"But nakey is cold." Gulf grabs Mews wrist when he tries to tug at the boxers again. It's not a strong grip, just enough for Mew to feel annoyed that his baby doesn't want to listen.

"I'll keep you warm." He tugs again and Gulf whines, feet kicking out before he stops with a huff. Mew pulls off his boxers, sliding them down his legs. He gets a little resistance as they go over Gulf's knee but soon they're too tossed to the side with his other clothes and Gulf is left sitting naked between his legs.

Gulf wraps his arms around his waist and gives a big (fake) shiver looking pleadingly up at Mew. "So cold."

Gulf reaches for the shirt, fingers stretching to get it from beside Mew. Mew pushes the sweater just out of his reach. Gulf whines loudly arm flapping about as he stretches for it. Mew just smiles wider at Gulf's struggle.

"Daddy is so mean."

Mew gasps, he falls over letting his weight push down and fold Gulf in half. Gulf whines louder, pushing at Mew. "No, don't like. Don't like."

Mew takes some of his weight back as his hands grab Gulf's hands pulling them to his chest. "Don't like? What don't you like?" He asks.

"You." Gulf struggles to get his hands free. "Mean. Don't like. Cold."

Mew stops, he pouts all big and Gulf turns to look at him with an angry stare. "You don't like me?" Mew asks as Gulf continues to frown at him, wiggling to get his hands free.

"No" Gulf's features soften and he wiggles free of Mew's hold to turn around and wrap his arms around Mew's neck. Mew smirks at how easy it was to guilt him into getting what he wanted. So cute. "Don't like 'cause your mean."

Mew laughs. "Would you like me if I was nice?"

Gulf thinks about this for a moment and Mew lets his hand's cup Gulf's cute little butt earning a squeal, "No."

"You wouldn't like me if I was nice?" He asks again. Maneuvering Gulf to straddle his lap. He can feel Gulf's hand grabbing at the back of his shirt as he lets himself be situated.

"No," Gulf says again but it's softer this time as he looks down. As if noticing his nudity he lets his hands slowly fall from Mew's shoulders to cover himself up. "Cold," He says just as softly.

Mew looks over Gulf's body, his little nipples erect as his skin raises from the chill. Mew runs his hands over the smooth thighs, up over the hips to caress his sides. Gulf's cute little tummy flexes at his soft touches and he wants nothing more than to lean in and nip at the soft skin. Gulf gives a tiny whine as he shrinks closer to Mew's chest.

"Ok, daddy is sorry." Mew coos softly, grabbing the sweater and helping Gulf pull it over his head.

Gulf shifts to stand on his knees as the sweater falls over his thighs. Its length is really more of a dress, Mew made sure to get it in a size that would swallow Gulf's form up because he was too cute when he wore things too bit for him. The bottom reached the top of his thighs and the sleeves hungover like cute little sweater paws that Gulf flapped softly as he giggled. The colors are perfect to compliment Gulf skin tone too. The knitted sweater has intricate yellows, browns, and orange strings combined to make a fall theme. Mew's company logo embroidered on the front in black.

"Daddy look." Gulf flaps his hands a little more, the long sleeve flopping by his head. "Bunny."

Mew's smile stretches across his face almost painfully as he pulls Gulf into a hug and gives him a few big loud kisses on his neck. Gulf squeals and giggles.

"Daddy tickles." He laughs and Mew does it again. This time Gulf pushes him away. Mew grabs his arms. "Daddy no." He giggles.

"Someone is feeling very naughty today. Does daddy need to punish you?"

Gulf whines falling back onto his butt between Mew's legs. "I'm a good boy. Daddy is mean."

"How is daddy mean?"

"You -you-you... " Gulf stuttered with a huff, bottom lip all puffed out.

"What is daddy doing that's mean?" Mew asks again, pulling Gulf back closer to him by his arms.

Gulf doesn't answer he just pouts. Mew coos softly grabbing a hairband from beside him and softly, making sure to run his hands through Gulf hair more than necessary because Gulf always preens at the motion as he put Gulf hair up in a tiny sprout over his head. He scratches through the hair at the bad of his head afterward as well and Gulf head lulls into the motion, eyes fluttering shut.

"Is daddy still mean?" He asks as Gulf cheek gets a shade of pleasantly happy pink.

Mew can feel Gulf's toes wiggling by his thighs and his hands tugged at his shirt again. Gulf made a noncommittal sound followed by something that sounded like a purr, head falling into Mew's hands. Mew slowly moves his hand to fall back to Gulf's waist. Gulf frowns, opens his eyes a bit dazed at first.

"More." He pleads cutely, hand pulling at Mew's shirt.

"Good boys ask nicely," Mew commands softly, patting Gulf's butt.

Gulf whines and the sprout on his head flops as he tilts his head asking for more pets.

"Ask nicely and maybe daddy will."

"More," Gulf says stubbornly, pouting all big and wide-eyed.

"Someone needs punishment for talking back to daddy," Mew says sternly. Gulf frowns before flinging himself back around and flopping down to stare at the tv.

"Gulf," Mew says sternly, with a rumble in his voice. Gulf's shoulder stiffens as he ignores Mew. "Gulf you better apologize right now or your getting spankings."

"I don't want spankings," Gulf whines loudly, kicking out his feet. Then he stops huffs angrily. He flops back into Mew's chest with an annoyed huff. "Sorry, daddy." He mutters unapologetically.

"A better one."

Gulf pouts bigger, dramatically looking back to Mew in half annoyance and half-true apology. "I'm sorry daddy, I'll be a good boy." Gulf reaches back to pulls Mew's hands back around his waist.

Mew almost doesn't want to accept the apology but he doesn't want to give out spankings tonight, not for the first night they're going to try and have sex in little space. He lets it slide for now unless Gulf decides to act up again. Then he won't hesitate. Gulf's too bratty to let it slide for long. He might think he can get away with it and that's unacceptable behavior.

Mew watches the screen absently while Gulf seems entranced. Gulf fingers absently playing with the hem of the sweater.

"Do you like daddy's gift?" Mew asks kissing his cheek.

Gulf looks down at the sweater before looking back at the screen, "It's soft."

Fingers touch over the fabric and it was soft. Not as soft as Gulf skin but still soft. Mew's fingers brush over the skin right where the shirt stops and Gulf flinches away.

"You ok baby?" He asks.

"Scared me," Gulf says vaguely but his legs move back to where they were, Mew's fingers brushing the skin again. Gulf doesn't flinch away this time.

"Daddy is going to touch you now, is that ok?"

Gulf nods. Mew hands cup over Gulf thigh skin, fingers creating pressure over the skin in a gentle massage. Gulf relaxes back into his chest.

"Tell daddy if he does something you don't like." Mew sniff kisses just below his ear and Gulf giggles at the feeling.

"Ok, daddy."

Mew kneads at the skin for a few more minutes. Letting Gulf warm up to him slowly before he moves his hands down the thighs, pushing the edge of the sweater towards Gulf to show more skin. Gulf doesn't reject the touch so he kneads at that skin as well. Gulf's leg slowly open enough to give Mew's hands more room.

As the next episode starts, Mew moves his hands down further. Thumb dipping into the juncture of his leg and pelvis, kneading at that tender thigh muscle. Gulf shifts his legs open just a little bit wider as Mew messages the skin. Such a good boy.

"Does that feel good?" Mew asks nuzzling his neck.

"Yes," Gulf says, turning to kiss Mew on the cheek before quickly going back to the screen.

Mew nudges his feet under Gulf's legs, then his knees. He situations Gulf's legs over his thighs before he moves his legs outwards taking Gulf's legs with his until he was open and exposed. Gulf hands quickly moved, pulling the sweater down to cover the area.

"Daddy no undies." Gulf whines looking up to Mew expectantly, waiting for Mew to move his legs back.

Mew just lifts his knees and Gulf's body falls more into his chest. "It's ok, Daddy said he would take care of you, didn't he?"

Gulf frowns, he struggles to bring his legs closer again but Mew's legs held them apart. Then he stopped struggling and just tugged the sweater more and more, stretching it all he could to cover himself, biting his lip nervously.

Mew's hands move to Gulf's inner thighs, messaging like he was before. Gulf shudders, whining cutely, muscle twitching under Mew's touch. Mew's fingers caress the crease of his ass, thumb slipping just a breath away from Gulf dick. Gulf's hands push the sweater at the area but Mew's hand moves around the sweater, continuing to caress the area.

"Daddy is just touching. Is it ok if daddy touches?" Mew's hands cup the back of Gulf's thigh as he waits for an answer. Gulf makes a noncommittal noise. "Answer daddy like a good boy."

"Daddy is close to Gulfies prince parts," Gulf says in a whine soft tone.

"Daddy is allowed to touch." Mew states. Hands move to cup the skin around Gulf's member. Gulf's hands push down over them. He turns his face into Mew's necks. "Are you scared baby?"

Gulf shakes his head. Mew can feel the area tightening with arousal. His fingers slowly wrap around the base. Gulf's dick is still mostly flaccid so it's tiny in between his fingers. He squishes it a few times and Gulf shifts before his hands grab Mew's hands to stop it from moving.

"What are you doing daddy?" Gulf's voice is light and high-pitched, laced in confusion.

Mew kisses Gulf's head using his free hand to pull Gulf's hands off his. He gives Gulf's members another squish, it grows in his grasp this time, just by a little.

"Daddy is playing with Gulfies special area, his prince parts." Mew's hand pulses around Gulf's member again, his other hand cupping Gulf's inner thigh. "Is that ok?"

Gulf pulls himself out of Mew's neck, his wiggles for a moment, getting comfortable with Mew's hands before he stops moving, hands gripping the shirt by his hips. "Ok, daddy."

Mew presses his face into Gulf's neck to gives him a few kisses there before setting his chin on his shoulder. "Good boy."

Gulf turns his attention back to the show and lets Mew do as he please. Mew smiles at his cute compliant little baby. Mew's hand palms at Gulf dick, working the squishy flesh in his hand as it slowly hardens. "Guppie is cute and tiny here."

Gulf looks down at the area, legs instinctively trying to close. "Tickles Daddy."

Mew strokes his hand gently down Gulf's thighs in a soothing manner as his other hand continues to squish and play with Gulf's member. "Good tickle or bad tickle?"

Gulf hums as he thinks, Mew's hand slips down to let his fingers brush against Gulf's cheeks. Gulf jumps slipping further down, legs forced wider against Mew's legs.

"I don't know," Gulf whines softly, grabbing Mew's legs. His hands fist over the fabric there.

"Do you want Daddy to stop?" Mew's hands stop in their places. Gulf shifts, looking up at Mew with wide confused, and innocent eyes, a few little baby hairs flopped over his forehead.

"I trust daddy."

Mew coos loudly, raining kisses over Gulf's cheek. Gulf giggles loudly. When they settled back down Gulf lets out a tiny sigh pursing his lips. Mew gives him a tiny kiss. Mew's hand went back to their soft wondering over Gulf's body. If his fingers touched Gulf's skin just right he could earn a tiny shiver and Mew thought it was just the cutest.

Eventually, Mew's finger found their way back to Gulf's ass, slipping between Gulf's cheeks, he presses against the puckered entrance with the pad of his finger.

"Daddy?"

Mew can feel the twitch as he presses his fingertip in, "Can you feel it twitching baby, excited for daddy?"

Gulf makes a soft confused noise, twitching more erratically around Mew's fingertip. Mew removes his finger, grabs the lube from behind him, coating his finger before pressing back into the tiny hole. It slides in further this time. Gulf whines as his finger slips in to the first knuckle.

Mew sinks further with his finger, palming at Gulf's now half-hard member. Gulf hands pull at the sweater, rubbing over his thighs.

"Daddy's going to add another finger now, stay calm." Gulf gives a tiny shiver as he nods. Mews hand cups Gulf's balls and dick rolling them in his palm as he presses a second finger in. Gulf's hole tightens around his fingertips. Mew's lips kiss his cheek and mouthing at the soft skin of his neck to distract him. Gulf head tilts instinctively to give him more room.

"Strange daddy." Gulf's hands are now incessantly tugging on the hem of the sweater, his legs twitching as they try to close but Mew's legs hold them open. His hips are twitching like they're not sure if they want to press into Mew's fingers or pull away.

They've had sex enough for Mew to know all the micro-movements that Gulf does and what they mean, even if this was different he still knows Gulf's body like the back of his hand. He knew that Gulf hips were canting for more. That he could flip him over now and Gulf's body would suck him in no problem but he would take it slow and savor the time. He also wanted little Gulf to adjust and enjoy the experience, not get scared. So he went slow, allowed Gulf to adjust.

Mew's fingers press in further, searching against the walls. His other hand pulse gentle, slowly trying to easing Gulf into hardness. Gulf makes a soft questioning sound, his hand covering Mews over his dick.

"Tickles," Gulf says shyly, fingers wiggling between Mew's to touch the tip of his dick. Mew's hand bats it away and Gulf gives him a petulant huff.

"Daddy didn't say you could touch." Mew squeezes his dick, thumbing at the tip.

"Weird, it's weird daddy" Gulf whines in a tiny high pitch way trying to grab at his dick again. Mew grabs Gulf's wrist tightly pulling it away, his fingers stretching apart inside Gulf's hole. Gulf freezes startled before whining loudly, his dick twitching in Mew's hold.

"Listen to daddy. I said no touching." He tights his hold on Gulf's wrist, stroking the hardened dick. Gulf chest heaves, hips twitching to follow the stocks. "Do you want to be punished?"

"No daddy, good boy." Gulf cries loudly, trying to pull his wrist from Mew. "I'm a good boy."

"Suck." Mew lets go of Gulf wrist to press his fingers to his lips. Gulf shakes his head, the sprout bouncing on his head. "What did I say?"

Gulf purses his lips. before slowly opening them. Mew slides three fingers inside the wet cavern, pressing down on his tongue. Gulf closes his lips and begins sucking on them. It only takes a few moments before Gulf's fingers wrap around his wrist push the fingers in more as he sucks greedily, tonguing around the digits.

Mew smiles, kissing his neck, stroking him in time with the sucks. The faster they got the faster his strokes got. Gulf's body hips twitched and jerks and each movement caused his body to rub up against Mew's painfully hard dick.

"Ok baby, you can stop." Mew tries to pull his fingers free but Gulf just sucks more moaning around them until Mew grips painfully around the base of his dick. His other hand smacking Gulf's inner thigh in warning. "I said stop."

The fingers slid out of his mouth and Gulf sat panting, waiting.

Mew kisses the juncture of his neck as he squirts some more lube over his fingers before positioning them at Gulf's entrance before slowly pressing three fingers in. Gulf whines, his hands shift from his legs to tug at the sweater to clenching around Mew's pants as if he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do as he slowly sucks Mew's fingers in.

"Such a tight little hole." Mew nips at Gulf's neck, pressing against the walls until he reaches that spot, and Gulf body arches off him as he gasps.

"Daddy." Gulf moans as Mew brushes over the spot again.

"Do you think you can take daddy's cock?" Gulf looks up at him questioningly. "Daddy's special stick?"

"How?" Gulf in a tiny voice before twisting as Mew's fingers shifted inside him.

He presses over his prostate again, "Like this."

Gulf hands grip his own thighs as Mew thrust his fingers, stretching them wide before hitting the spot again and again. Gulf cries out, huffing, nails digging into his thighs so he doesn't touch what he's not supposed to. He's panting as he stares down at Mew's fingers disappearing inside him.

"I think you can," Mew says as he slows his fingers to a stop, Gulf gives him a whine of disapproval as he shakes his head. "I think so."

He pulls his fingers out with a squelch that Gulf giggles at. Mew shifts his legs out from under Gulfs letting them fall back down, Gulf immediately pulls his legs back together hiding himself again.

"Turn around." Gulf gulps as he turns, sitting on his knees in front of Mew. "Pull down daddy's pants."

Tentatively Gulf reaches out and tugs on the waistband of his sweats. Nervously he pulls them down over Mew's hips until his hard dick springs out. Gulf jumps at it then he looks up for his next instructions. Such a good boy.

"Touch it."

Gulf reaches out and lets his fingertips brush up the length, it twitches for him. He smiles. "It's so big daddy."

"Do you want to suck it, baby?" Mew asks as Gulf fingers dance over the tip.

Gulf gulps again as he lowers himself so he's face level to Mew's dick. He licks the tip, tongue sweeping over the slit collecting a drop of pre-cum. "Salty."

"Just a little bit." Mew comments before hissing as Gulf takes the tip into his mouth.

Gulf hand wraps around the base as his lips pull him in, he tongues at the tip like he did Mew's fingers earlier before pulling back off. "It's like a lollipop."

"It is but no teeth. Suck daddy like a lollipop."

Gulf nods, new determination setting in. He works his lips around Mew's dick, sucking at intervals, tongue swirling. He was doing great. Mew's hand tangles in his hair urging him to take more and more in and Gulf did until the tip brushes against the back of his throat. Gulf chokes, pulling back.

"Sorry baby, was that too much?" Mew coos softly, pulling Gulf up to nose at his cheek. Gulf sputters for a moment as he nods.

"I don't want to anymore," Gulf says softly, hands pushing at Mew's hips to press his face closer to Mew's

"Ok baby, come here." Mew pulls at his legs until he's straddling him, their dicks touching. Gulf lets out a giggle as he looks down at them.

"Daddy's special stick is so big."

"Will you sit on it for daddy?"

Gulf's hand wraps around it against, taking in its size, "I can't."

"Yes, you can." Mew coos softly. Gulf shakes his head, wrapping his arms around Mew to grab at the back of his shirt.

"I can't daddy."

"I thought you were a good boy." Mew pats his ass at the question

Gulf nips at Mew's neck with a whine. "I am. It's too big daddy. I can't."

Mew rubs his hands over his thighs a few times, before cupping that perky ass, he shifts them to let his dick slide between those plush cheeks. Mew can feel the warmth of Gulf's cheeks against his neck.

"Won't you try for me?" Mew requests softly, hand messaging over Gulf's ass.

"Will it hurt?" Gulf asks into his neck.

"Daddy will make you feel better if it does."

Gulf slowly pulls away from Mew's neck to look at him. Mew smiles. Gulf purses his lips and Mew happily kisses him. Mew then pulls up the sweater and holds it by Gulf chest.

"Hold this here." Gulf nods, hands holding the sweater in place. Mew pours lube over his dick, hiss at the chilly feeling. He strokes himself a few times, Gulf's eyes watch intently before Mew shifts, pressing the blunt tip to Gulf's hole.

"Ready baby?" Gulf doesn't answer but Mew can feel the hole twitching. "Gulf?" Gulf gives a jerky nod. He slowly presses in. Gulf's thighs shake as he slides down. He gasps softly as Mew holds his hips easing him down.

"Your so tight baby." Mew moans, leaning in to kiss at his exposed chest. Gulf arches into the touch letting out tiny little startled noise and a moan when Mew latches onto his nipple, sucking it hard before letting go with a pop. Gulf clenches around him before he finally bottoms out settling in Mew's lap like he belongs there. And he did. Gulf's hands shook by his chest as bites his lip.

"I want to.... touch daddy," Gulf asks nicely. "Please."

"You can touch me but not yourself." Gulf whines but drop the sweater to grab Mew's shirt. Mew grabs his hips rocking him up and then back down. Gulf hands grab at his biceps as he gasps. He does it again. Then again and Gulf seems to catch on and begins to grind down on his own.

"Good boy." Mew praises. Gulf hands move off his torso not stopping anywhere too long like he wasn't sure what he wanted to touch he just needed to touch before they landed on Mew's shoulders and used them to help his rock in Mew's lap. The thrusts turn rougher as he mouths at Mew's neck, sucking absently as the skin. Mew's hand caresses his back, thumb at his nipples. Gulf arches into the touch. Mew grips his waist using the momentum to slam him down harder.

"You're doing so good baby, keep going." Gulf thrust gets faster, his whines get louder, nails digging into Mew's shoulders.

"Daddy touch it, please," Gulf asks hips thrusting up so his dick rubs against Mew's stomach. "Hurts daddy, please."

Mew pulls Gulf into a kiss, hands just urging Gulf faster. Gulf's nails digging into his back as his pretty little noises get louder.

"Please daddy." Gulf cries, eyes wet with tears, face, and ears flushes red, his lips all puffy from biting on them. Gulf's hand pulls on the sweater causing the fabric to rub over his dick and he moans. "Please. Please Please."

"Such a good boy." Mew grabs Gulf's dick over the sweater, stroking it as he jerkily thrust up into him. The fabric rubbing harshly over his sensitive dick creating a wet spot over the area.

Gulf cries, hand cupping Mew's neck as he kisses over Mew's cheek, "Please daddy." He keeps repeating as Mew jerks his hand quicker. Gulf's hips are erratic now but he continues to thrust until Mew's hand slips under the sweater to grab Gufl's dick. The touch causes Gulf to jerk and a glob of pre-cum squirts over Mew's hand. His insides clench harshly around Mew's dick.

"Too tight baby." Mew uses his free hand to rub at Gulf's waist. Gulf whines, panting heavily. "Want to cum baby?'

"Please." He whines loud and needily.

"Ride daddy until you cum." Mew pushes Gulf to sit up. Gulf's face debauched as a tear falls down his cheek, lips all puffed out as he pouts.

Gulf looks down sadly, pouting. His chest heaving rapidly. "Don't want to."

"Don't want to cum?" Gulf shakes his head, the sprout flopping to and fro. It's messier than before and lop-sided on his head. "Don't want to ride me."

"Tired" Gulf nods, his body shuddering. Mew twitches inside him. Gulf's sweater covers hand cup Mew's face so they're looking at each other. Gulf eyes are red and puffy and pleading. "Please daddy."

Mew isn't sure what Gulf asking for but he flips them so Gulf's back is against the plush rug under them. He thrust in slowly as Gulf gasps, eyes still locked, sweater paw hands cupping his cheeks as he leans in to kiss Mew.

"Daddy," Gulf says softly like a claim.

Mew jerks his hips and Gulf eyes flutter shut. He begins thrusting then, quickly moving to a steady pace. Gulf hands pull him closer by his shoulders, legs around his waist as his heels press into Mew's back. Mew thurst faster and faster as Gulf's tiny voice chants " _please please please daddy_ " over and over until he's arching into Mew. Mew has enough time to cup his dick catching the cum from getting on the sweater.

Gulf's body goes lax as he comes down from his orgasm, panting wildly. His hands clenching and unclenching at Mew's shoulders.

Mew was so close but he waits. "Dady needs to keep going baby, is that ok?"

Gulf's eyes are unfocused and blurry as he nods. His tiny grip on his neck pulls him down to Gulf's chest. Mew begins thrusting again chasing his own orgasm. Gulf's mouth is open, little sprout hair bouncing as he stares up at Mew. Gulf's body shifts as he takes each thrust letting out whiney noises and cries that help Mew get closer until he pulls out and cums in his hand as well. Some of the cum drips down over Gulf thighs.

Gulf reaches down as Mew pants, collecting the dripping cum on his finger and bringing it to his lips.

"Salty." Gulf says again as he sticks out his tongue to show the cum on it. "Don't like."

Mew smiles, laughing softly, kissing him even with the salty cum still in his mouth. Gulf's hand then moves to grab at Mew's wilting spent dick, he cups it. "Done?" He asks.

"Are you not done, baby?" Mew leans in to kiss him again because he was cute and Mew hadn't kissed him much, "Want more?"

Gulf pouts as he thinks, his fingers playing with Mew's softened dick before he nods shyly.

Mew reaches over to the laundry basket to grab a towel to wipe off the excess cum from his hand and off of Gulf's thighs before tossing it aside.

Gulf hands fall by his face, fingers flapping at the sleeves cutely until Mew's attention is back on him. He smiles cheekily, tilting his head. His legs open invitingly.

"We can play more daddy," Gulf says proudly. "I like it when daddy touches my prince part it makes my belly all fizzy."

Mew laughs raining kisses over his face. "Ok, let's play more baby."


End file.
